Life of a Captain's Assistant
by DrKiwi
Summary: A collection of moment's out of the life of a Captain's Assistant. Mostly Fluff.
1. Promotion

AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I have no other writing experiences so please be gentle ;) This first chapter takes place after Dark Frontier. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voyager and its crew don't belong to me, I just borrowed them for a while.

**Chapter 1: Promotion**

Messhall 19:30h

It had been a long day getting Seven back from the Borg which had left Kathryn Janeway drained and in desperate need of coffee. Walking over to the replicator after entering the mess hall she overheard a conversation between the Wildman's who apparently hadn't noticed her yet:

"Uncle Neelix said I would make a very good Captain's assistant." Naomi said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"The captain is a very busy woman, you are not to disturb her again, do you hear me?"

"But mum! Why can't I just ask her?"

Kathryn choose that moment to sit down beside Naomi. She took a sip of her coffee and asked with the hint of a smile: "Can I join you?"

Ensign Wildman immediately started to apologize: "I'm so sorry she disturbed you earlier today captain! She won't bother you again, will you Naomi?"

Before Naomi could say anything Kathryn answered: "At ease ensign, she's never a bother, I rather liked her initiative and she had a creative plan even though the sensors wouldn't be able to reach far enough..."

Naomi looked from her mother to the captain and back: "Can I ask her now mum? She's not busy now..."

Kathryn held up her hand to stop Samantha's protests and softly said: "Ask me what?"

Naomi put on a serious face and started out: "I wanted to ask if I could be your captain's assistant? You are always so busy that you surely could use one and I need the work experience for when I grow up and become a captain myself."

Kathryn thought for a moment while looking into Naomi's hopeful eye's. "I think that is a wonderful idea! Why don't you make a list of duty's you think might be relevant for a captain's assistant? I'll do the same and we compare notes tomorrow? Come to my ready room after you're done with your classes." Kathryn gave them a smile before getting up and leaving the mess hall for her quarters.

Chakotay's Quarters 20:15h

Pushing the chime of Chakotay's door she waited for the door to open before entering. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?"

"No, no come in." Chakotay made room beside him on the couch, which was covered in PADD's, and motioned for her to take a seat.

Sitting down beside him, just a little bit closer than normal, she laid her hand on his arm, needing the physical contact after everything that had happened that day. "Need help with those reports?"

He shook his head "you already got stuck with the largest share, I'm just... slow..."

"A lot on your mind...?"

He took her hand that was resting on his arm and squeezed softly "Just glad you're back in one piece."

"Me too Chakotay, me too"

He gave her hand another squeeze before letting go, indicating the PADD's he asked: "Did you want to discuss these or is this just a social call?"

Feeling the sudden loss of the physical contact she wrapped her arms around her stomach while pulling her legs up on the couch "Something in between..., ship business first?"

He nodded his approval before getting up and ordering a tea and a coffee from the replicator.

Kathryn wrapped her hands around the cup, "Thanks... do you have any small, light, not complicated, very easy duties you might want to get reassigned to someone else...?"

Chakotay sat op straighter "to whom? You're not going to do my reports, you've got enough work as it is. Didn't the doctor tell you to take a couple of days off because of increased stress levels?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

A small smile graced her lips "The doctor should not be discussing my health with you..."

"He didn't, I uh... overheard you talking, sorry."

Sighing softly she crawled further into the cushions "It's alright... I might actually take a couple of hours off next week or so, after I've caught up with everything."

Chakotay let out a small chuckle "I'll hold you to that, now tell me about this duty reassignment."

"As of tomorrow I got myself an assistant and I need some light duties for her."

"An assistant?"

"Yes... Naomi... she asked and I figured since the doctor is teaching her biology, B'Elanna is giving her engineering lessons, I should put my penny in as well... She is a very bright girl, she came to me with a rescue plan for Seven, suggested that we adapt the sensors to the frequency of Seven's cortical implant."

Chakotay looked at her for a moment, she was still hugging herself but the thought of Naomi seemed to make her happy. He flashed his dimples at her "She is smart, and she seems to lift your spirits... I think I can come up with something... How about picking up the weekly reports on Friday? That would save me a lot of interruptions from people 'just dropping of a report.'"

"Hmm good idea... let me know if you come up with something else. I think she just wants to have a purpose like everyone else on board."

"Probably" he was quiet for a moment before continuing "how about getting Naomi her own uniform?"

"Oh good idea! She'll love that, it has to be unofficial but it'll make her feel part of us I hope." Kathryn walked over to the replicator and entered some commands before a small uniform appeared in the replicator, she held it up for Chakotay to see. It was a standard uniform with gold red and blue stripes on the shoulders. "What do you think? Since she is getting lessons in all departments..."

"There is just one thing missing," he walked over to the replicator as well and produced a small pin with the words 'captain's assistant' and handed it to Katherine "her very own pip."

Kathryn flashed a big smile "we'll have a little ceremony tomorrow, for now I'd better leave you to your reports, goodnight Chakotay." she laid her hand on his chest, for just a moment looking up at him with a forlorn look in her eyes. Just as quickly she looked away, leaving his quarters before he could reply.

Ready Room 16:05h

Naomi entered the ready room the next day after the doors slid open, walking up to the captain's desk she said: "Naomi Wildman reporting for duty Captain!"

Kathryn looked up from her computer with a smile, have a seat Naomi.

Naomi sat down and handed her a PADD. "I made a list of possible duties as you requested Captain."

Kathryn took the PADD, scrolled through it and made some adjustments. "Good work, I added a couple of things... We'll see how things work out and maybe make some adjustments later on. Now, next order of business, you're out of uniform assistant."

Naomi looked confused at her clothing "I don't have a uniform Captain..."

Kathryn's smile widened as she handed Naomi the new uniform. "Now, this uniform comes with some responsibilities... You will report for duty Monday through Friday after your lessons. When you've completed your tasks for the day I'll try to make some time for some command lessons but I can't promise you anything on that, understood?"

Naomi nodded while still being transfixed on the uniform in front of her, a huge smile on her face.

Kathryn looked at her for a moment before continuing "Why don't you get changed in here and meet me on the bridge when you're done." she softly padded Naomi's head before heading onto the bridge herself.

Bridge 16:15h

Taking a seat besides Chakotay she gave him a wink and whispered "She's as happy as Tom on the holodeck".

Chakotay smiled "good, is she getting changed now?"

Kathryn nodded before tapping her combadge "Janeway to ensign Wildman, please report to the bridge.".

An "Aye Captain" sounded across the bridge while Tom shared a questioning look with Harry, something was going on...

A minute later Ensign Wildman walked onto the bridge. "Reporting as ordered captain."

Kathryn gave her a sly smile: "Thank you ensign, please wait a moment here, we will need your presence any minute now."

While ensign Wildman looked around nervously Chakotay whispered in the captain's ear: "You didn't tell the poor woman did you."

Kathryn looked at the ensign for a moment before admitting with a twinkel of mischief in her eyes: "uh no... That would ruin the surprise now would it?"

Chakotay flashed her a smile that showed off his dimpels very nicely before refocusing on the console between them.

The ready room doors slid open with a hiss and Naomi entered the bridge, proudly wearing het new uniform. Samantha turned to look and her eyes widened slightly but before she could say anything Kathryn stood and called:

"Naomi Wildman, front and center." Naomi walked over to the captain while everyone on the bridge turned to look at them.

"As ship's captain I hereby instate you as voyagers first captain's assistant with all the privileges and responsibilities therein."

Naomi beamed up at her with a big smile that grew when the captain opened a small box and pulled out the pin. She pinned it to Naomi's collar before giving her a soft smile. "Congratulations"

"Thank you." Naomi shook the captain's outstretched hand before turning around and hugging her mother.

Kathryn took her seat beside Chakotay and gave him a warm smile and a wink. "As first officer I expect you to break her in."

Chakotay chuckeled "Yes Captain."

It wasn't long before Samantha left the bridge and Naomi walked over to the command team with a serious look on her face and a PADD in her hand. "Permission to leave the bridge to pick up reports captain?"

Kathryn gave a smile and a nod "Permission granted, just make sure you report to commander Chakotay before the end of your shift, he'll break you in."

"Aye Captain!" and with that Naomi turned and left the bridge.

Kathryn stood as well: "You have the bridge commander, I'll be in my ready room."

**End Chapter 1**

AN: Please leave a review, constructive feedback and tips are greatly appreciated


	2. Undercover part 1

AN: And here is chapter 2 :) Thanks for the reviews, I'd say keep them coming ;)

**Chapter 2: Undercover 1/3**

Chakotay's Office 17:30

The doorchime sounded while Chakotay was reading a PADD. After his "enter" the doors slid open to reveal Naomi with a hand full of PADD's. She walked op to his desk to hand them over: "Good afternoon Commander, I brought you the daily reports"

Chakotay took the PADD's from her and put them down on his desk. "Thank you crewman, why don't you have a seat?" Naomi climbed on the seat in front of his desk and looked at him expectantly.

Chakotay smiled at her. "I know the Captain discussed your duties with you earlier but since I am in charge of personel I get to have a little chat with you as well" He winked at her. "How was your first day on the job? Any problems?"

Naomi grinned: "It was good! No problems, I'm almost done, I just need to take these PADD's to the Captain" holding her other hand in the air she showed another 4 PADD's.

"Good… now what I want to talk to you about is one duty that the Captain did not discuss with you… in fact… it's one of my duties that I think you should share with me but you're not to tell the Captain about this. Understood?"

Naomi's eyes shined with excitement while she gave a nod. "Understood sir"

Chakotay grinned at her enthousiasm before he continued: "Now, what I would like you to help me with is keeping the Captain happy and healthy. That is quiet a responsibillity since she has a nack for making herself unhappy and unhealthy… So there are some basic rules, one: make sure she has her coffeefix without overdosing her on caffeine, a grumpy Captain means she needs her coffee but you might want to suggest caffeinefree from time to time… two: make sure she eats… three: try to get her to relax when she seems tense and four: touch her from time to time…"

Naomi was recording all the information on a PADD but at the last one she looked up: "touch her…?"

"Yes… everyone needs to be touched from time to time… you like getting hugs from your mother and uncle Neelix don't you?"

Naomi nodded: "Doesn't anyone hug the Captain?"

Chakotay sadly shook his head: "Because she is the Captain she feels she needs to keep a distance from the crew and the crew is apprehensive about touching the captain because… well she's the captain… but I've got the feeling that if you pick your moment right you might have a chance" He winked at her while finishing his tea.

Naomi hit the save button on her PADD and smiled at him. "Got it"

Chakotay took another look at her and started speaking again: "Are you ready for your first undercover mission?"

Naomi's eye's grew large with excitement "undercover mission? Yes sir!"

Chakotay leaned towards her across the table "A certain captain has a birthday coming up next friday but I am under orders not to tell a member of this crew about that or to organise any kind of event… now technically you are not starfleet personell even though you're wearing a uniform so therefore I can tell you the birthday of this certain captain in the hope you might use that knowledge to your advantage…" He gave her a questioning look.

Naomi giggled and replied in the same tone of voice Chakotay had just used "You would do a very good impersonation of a certain Vulcan at an event organised to celebrate forementioned birthday"

They both burst into giggles at that. Naomi stood to leave "I'll keep you informed about this mission sir, now may I have permission to be dismissed? I really need to take these PADD's to the captain"

Chakotay gave her a nod and a smile "of course crewman, you're dismissed"

Tom Paris' Quarters 20:00

Tom and B'Elanna were just finishing up dinner when they were surprised to find Naomi at the door. She sat down at the table with them "I need your help"

Tom smiled at her "With what kiddo?"

"I'm organising a party, a birthay party for someone… and I need suggestions for a holodeck programme or a theme…"

B'Elanna joind in the conversation "Who's birthday is it?"

"I can't tell you… someone…. ordered someone else not to mention said birthday to any member of the crew… now since I'm technically not starfleet, organizing this party became my first undercover mission as captain's assistant" Naomi threw some very meaningfull looks there way which made B'Elanna smile.

"Aaah I get it…" B'Elanna started looking for a PADD but Naomi handed her one before she could leave the table.

"I made a list of things that need to be done and a couple of idea's but nothing jumps out at me"

B'Elanna read the list "hmm… they're good idea's but I see what you mean. We need something that she can't refuse, we don't want her to feel like she has to leave early on her own birthday"

At this Tom looked confused from Naomi to B'Elanna and back "She? Who is it? How come you know B'Elanna?"

"Think about it Tom, for this birthday not to be on record it has to be someone from the senior staff… there are only two birthday's we never celebrate and I'm guessing it's not Tuvok who ordered someone else not to say something…"

Tom thought for a moment "It's the Captain's birthday! If you want to make it very hard for her to leave you need to involve a bathtub, she can't resist a bath…"

"If you're thinking about a pool party with lots of mostly naked girls… let me tell you she won't enjoy that and she'll run the moment no one's looking"

Noami looked a bit uncertain "I don't want her to get angry… if you don't think she'll want a party…"

Tom patted her hair "Don't you worry about that, she won't be angry, we just need to make sure she has a good time… now leave that to me, I've got an idea, when is this party anyway?"

"Next Friday"

B'Elanna interrupted "What are you planning Tom?"

"Leave it to me… I'll make a holoprogramme… just make sure everyone that is invited brings swimming gear"

Naomi beamed up at him happily "Thank you Tom!" She jumped from her chair before bouncing out the door while calling back at them: "I am going to see Neelix about the food and cake!"

Ready Room, Friday 16:30

The last couple of day's where spend making sure everything was organised for the party. Invitations had been handed out, presents were replicated, the holodeck programme was inspected, holodecktime secured and Neelix was cooking up a storm. Fortunately the Captain had been of the ship a lot of the time this week while dealing with the Varro and ensign Kim's transgressions with Tal.

Naomi was busy reading PADD's on the Captain's couch in her ready room while the Captain herself was busy behind her desk. She had been moody all day but Naomi could understand that, it was her birthday after all and no one had even congratulated her. But that would have to wait until later, the only thing she could do for her right now is bring her another cup of coffee. Just as was walking up to replicator her combadge activated: "Kim to Naomi"

"Hi Harry"

"Hey kiddo, I am really sorry… I know I promised to take you swimming tonight but I can't… Chakotay has me scrubbing plasma manifolds."

Naomi put on her best pouting face before answering "But Harry, I've got my swimming exam tomorrow! And I'm really having trouble, you promised!"

"I know, I'm really sorry. I'm sure someone else will take you"

Naomi tried to look even sadder "No they won't… I already asked almost every person on board"

"So who haven't you asked? I'll ask them for you"

"Just Neelix but he can't swim" she was quiet for just a moment while she stole a look at the Captain "well, and the Captain but…" she trailed off, desperately hoping that she would take the bait.

Naomi could hear Harry swallow before he started talking again "I see, can't you go alone?"

"No, the holodeck safeties shut the swimmingpool down as soon as all adults have left the room, I'll never pass the exam…" Naomi appeared to be close to tears by now.

There was a moment of silence before a soft uncertain voice from the desk said: "I can take you swimming tonight Naomi… if you want…?"

Naomi broke into a big smile "You mean that? We need to practice my 7 meters underwater, I keep surfacing too early"

"of course I mean it, what time?"

"18:00! I'll meet you outside the holodeck, don't forget your bikini!" Naomi happily bounced out of the ready room onto the bridge and threw a smile and a wink to Harry.

Kathryn chuckled, maybe she did get to do something fun on her birthday after all.


	3. Undercover part 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated :D

**Chapter 3: Undercover 2/3**

Captain's Quarters 17:55h

Kathryn was running trough her quarters, she had completely forgotten the time and hadn't even had lunch yet. On top of that she had 5 minutes to get to the holodeck and her swimsuit was nowhere in sight.

When the chime of her door rang she let out a frustrated sigh before calling out a "come".

After the doors had closed again she heard Naomi's voice: "Captain?"

"I'm in here Naomi!"

When Naomi entered the bedroom a minute later she continued "I'm really sorry about the mess, I can't seem to find my swimsuit…" turning to look at her for a moment a frown appeared on the captain's face. "I thought we were supposed to meet at the holodeck?"

"We were, but I walked passed here anyway so I decided to see if you were still here… we could walk together, that is, if you want"

"Yeah sure, I just need to find the damned suit!" and with that the captain dissapeared into her closet again.

Meanwhile Naomi looked around the bedroom, the bed was completely covered in clothes but at the edge a piece of emerald green swimsuit material peeked out. Naomi grabbed it "It's here Captain" Naomi handed the two pieces over to the Captain.

"Uh.. this wasn't really what I meant…"

Naomi gave her an exasperated look "What's wrong with it? We need to hurry, the holodeck time will run out and I won't pass the exam tomorrow if I can't do the 7 meters underwater"

Kathryn sighed before putting the bikini into her bag, "Come on, let's go, we'll be the only ones there anyway…"

Naomi swallowed thickly before replying with a big smile "Right!"

Walking down the suspiciously empty halls Kathryn saw Naomi looking up at her for just a moment before she felt a small hand in hers, accompanied by a soft: "Thank you for comming tonight Captain"

Kathryn squeezed her hand "You're welcome Naomi"

Just before they reached the holodeck Kathryn noticed the quietness "I wonder where everyone is… it's really quiet out here…"

Naomi looked up at her "Everyone had plans tonight… that's why I couldn't get anyone else to take me swimming…"

"hmm… interresting…"

Naomi was glad when they reached the holodeck, she entered through the holodeck doors into the changing area of the swimmingpool. "Are you comming Captain?"

Kathryn looked around suspiciously "Why is the programme already running? And how did you know that?"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders, trying to look as innocent as possible under the circumstances "I don't know… now let's go… time is running and we're late already!" And with that she hurried into a changing cubicle.

Kathryn looked around one more time before following Naomi into adjourning cubicle.

Holodeck 18:00h

Kathryn changed quickly before exiting the cubicle. Stuffing her clothes into one of the lockers she called out to Naomi: "Naomi? Are you ready yet?"

A soft giggle was heard from around the corner where the entrance to the pool was and Noami answered: "I'm already here!"

Kathryn rounded the corner but let out a confused "Naomi?" when the pool was completely dark. She called for lights and before her eyes had adjusted to the light crewmembers wearing bathrobes jumped out from their hiding places yelling: "SURPRISE!" The place was decorated festively with ballons and Neelix was holding a large cake.

Kathryn looked at them with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face, self-consciously wrapping her arms around her exposed mid-section. Chakotay came over and wrapped a bathrobe around her while whispering in her ear: "Happy birthday Kathryn"

At that she turned towards him and gave him a typical Janeway death glare: "I thought we had an understanding Commander?"

Chakotay smiled at the look on her face: "We do, and I didn't break it technically… now enjoy your party".

Tom walked over to them saving Chakotay from Kathryn's wrath: "Captain! Happy Birthday!" He handed her a waterproof PADD "We're in a 20th century spa. The PADD contains a map of the whole place and a description of the different types of baths and sauna's. The Finnish sauna has a saunamaster performing an 'aufguss', the schedule is on the PADD as well. It's a kind of ritual in which a sauna master pours water and essence on the hot coals… It's supposed to be an incredible experience but I haven't tried it yet…There are also a couple of massage rooms and other types of beauty treatments and I even programmed a callus-eating-fish tank for hand and feet. Neelix has set up a birthday buffet and there is a lounge area upstairs where you can relax and read or sleep or whatever…And last but not least… today bathing suits are required for everyone in attendance" He gave her a wink and a small smile. "Any questions let me know but I think you should just explore and celebrate" He grabbed B'Elanna and steered her away before the Captain could turn the wrath that was previously on Chakotay towards him.

Kathryn turned towards Naomi and gave her a soft smile: "You knew…?"

Naomi blushed slightly: "Yes…, my swimming exam was last week…"

Kathryn chuckled before sending her off with the others to enjoy herself.

Chakotay walked up to her and gave her a glass of orange juice, taking her by the elbow he leads her into the spa. "Here… first up is the shower…" He slipped of his robe to reveal expanses of bare flesh. Kathryn busied herself taking her own robe off while trying not to look at him. Chakotay stepped under the shower and rinsed himself.

Kathryn shook her hair loose before stepping under the shower as well. She applied some of the scrubsalt that was sitting in a big bowl in the middle of the shower part. Rubbing the salt into the skin of her legs she didn't notice the heated look Chakotay threw her way. When she had done her legs, stomach and arms she rinsed the salt off. Suddenly Chakotay was standing beside her with a bit of salt in his hand. He smiled softly: "Turn around"

She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Turn around Kathryn" he added.

She slowly turned around and closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt his hands on her back and shoulders rubbing in the salt. When he was done he gave her a little push foreward until she stood below that water stream and rinsed off the salt.

She slowly opened her eyes and whispered: "thanks…"

"you're welcome, now come… there are lots of baths waiting for you" he smile warmly before taking her further into the spa. They walked out the back door into a big yard with lounge chairs and hot tubs to a small wooden building. "I suggest the 'aufguss' now, according to Tom it is really good so if you do like it you can do another one later on…"

Kathryn nodded while looking around. The décor looked beautiful and how could she resist all those baths? She had to figure out what the program was called for future reference. She looked up to Chakotay: "Tom did an exceptionally good job"

Chakotay smiled at her: "I'm glad you approve."

She laughed out loud: "How could I not? There are baths involved!"

He chuckled along with her just as the saunamaster started his introduction speech. They were all to take place on their towels inside, the higher up the warmer it would be. If at any point people started to feel unwell they were free to leave to sauna and wait outside. Today's theme was flowers and he had brought rose, violet, and daisy essence.

They went inside and Kathryn took place on the middle bench, stretching out across her towel. Chakotay climbed over her and laid down on the top bench. When everyone was laying down or sitting the saunamaster added the first bucket of water and essence and started twirling a towel. Kathryn closed her eyes and enjoyed the waves of heat that would come her way when the towel was twirled towards her. During the six rounds the heat waves kept getting hotter and hotter and after the last one she stood up, a bit unsteady. Chakotay grabbed her arm "Carefull…"

Kathryn stubbornly shook her elbow loose, his touch sent shivers through her body "I'm fine…" She walked outside, grabbed a drink and a slice of orange and sat down beside B'Elanna. "That was really good…"

B'Elanna looked up at her and smiled "I'm glad you like it… Tom spend a lot of time setting this up"

Kathryn smiled back at her while the saunamaster started talking again. When she heard the words 'cold bath or shower' she turned to look at B'Elanna again. "Seriously? I'm supposed to wait out here until I get cold and then jump into a freezing bath?" Tom and Chakotay, who had joined them during the saunamaster's talk, grinned at them. "Are you two chicken?"

Kathryn glared at Tom: "I'm not a chicken… how about you join me for that bath lieutenant?"

"Sharing a bath with the Captain, who can refuse that offer" And with that he took of his slippers and walked over to the edge of the cold pool. Kathryn chuckled and followed him, walking into the bath very slowly until she was completely underwater. Emerging from the water she pushed her hair back before hurrying out of the water and wrapping her robe around her.

Tom stared at her for a moment before jumping in and running out of the water as fast as he could while yelping: "That's really cold!"

Kathryn chuckled before telling him she was going to find a whirlpool and she'd see him later. Chakotay followed her into one of the more secluded whirlpools. Kathryn sat down beside him and closed her eyes. There was a companionable silence for a while. Kathryn was observing Chakotay through her eyelashes, hoping he wouldn't notice.

When the 3th crewmember rounded the corner, saw them in the whirlpool, mumbled a happy birthday and hurried away she sighed softly. "I'm calling it a night… thank you Chakotay…"

Chakotay's eyes flew open "You can't call it a night yet? It's only 19:30…"

Kathryn looked up when the fourth crewmember hurried away after noticing the Captain in the whirlpool. "Yes I can, I've overstayed my welcome as it is…"

She got out off the pool and quickly wrapped her robe around her. Chakotay started to protest "It's your party! You can't overstay your welcome on your own party!"

Kathryn looked stern "Yes I can… now enjoy the rest of your evening commander and I'll see you tomorrow" And with that Kathryn hurried back towards the changing rooms.

Just a couple of minutes later he found Naomi hiding in a small tub crying softly. Chakotay pulled her close "Hey what is it sweetheart"

Naomi looked up at him completely heartbroken "She left… she didn't like the party… I didn't want to make her upset on her birthday!" And with that she sobbed into his chest.


End file.
